Emprendiendo camino
by Ely-sama
Summary: El peso de gobernar una nación, la búsqueda de la paz y armonía en el mundo, más su pobre vida personal han llevado a Zuko ha iniciar un viaje de auto-descubrimiento, el que realizará al lado de su mejor amiga.
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que fue traído a ese lugar se encontraba en la misma penumbra que ahora. Las linternas que descansaban en la fuente como los faroles que le rodeaban estaban sin la llama que hacía mágico ese lugar. Comprobando que no hubiera nadie cerca, hizo que la magia volviera. El fuego parecía lamer el agua de la fuente. Se dejó caer en el borde de esta. Deslizó la yema de los dedos sobre la superficie ondeante y unas gotas se le ocurrieron entre sus dedos. Escuchó las risillas de una pareja que se aproximaba hacia donde se encontraba él desde una de las callejuelas aledañas.

Ese era un lugar mágico para momentos mágicos. Algo que no quería arruinarle a nadie. Pero cuando quizo escabullirse, la pareja se había percatado de su presencia y decidieron retirarse de allí. Con sus antebrazos apoyado sobre sus piernas, dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. Sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros y la distancia no hacía desaparecer sus responsabilidades. Aclarar su mente, devolver con gratitud las bondades y ayudas que le brindaron eran algunas de las razones por las que había iniciado aquel viaje. Pero ya llevaba cerca de tres semanas, todas las noches asistiendo aquél lugar y no había señales de aquella joven. Jin.

Pasaron unos minutos para cuando se percató de que alguien se había sentado al borde de la fuente cerca de él.

\- Me llevó un buen tiempo encontrarte Zuzu. -Zuko había hecho una mueca. Hace tiempo que ese apodo no le molestaba. Seguía inclinado sobre sus piernas, pero ahora tenía la mirada perdida hacia el frente.- De todos los lugares, por qué decidiste regresar a Ba Sing Se?- Para Zuko no había necesidad de darse vuelta ver quién le hablaba. Era su mejor amiga, quién mejor lo entendía y conocía después de su tío y aún más que Aang. Un pequeño hilo de agua chocó contra su rostro. Su ojo marcado se cerró. Su sonrisa se amplió.-A caso no piensas decirme nada?

\- Es bueno verte Katara.- Tomando un poco de aire se puso de pie dando la espalda a su amiga.

-Bueno verme? Pero si ni me miraste aún!- El muchacho seguía dandole la espalda pero ahora se estiraba para desontracturar los músculos.

-Katara, te acuerdas de tu primer beso? La primera vez que besaste alguien?

\- El hecho que estés aquí tiene algo que ver con eso?

Zuko se volteó a verla. Le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas. Y ahí estaba todas las respuesta que la maestra agua buscaba. Por lo menos, para sus dos preguntas.

-Viniste a buscar a esa persona, tu primer beso?

-En realidad vine para agradecerle. Me brindó uno de los mejores momentos mientras viví aquí.- Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y encontró la comprensión reflejada en unos ojos azules.- Como me encontraste?

-Ah! Eso… pues hace una semana Aang y yo fuimos a verte y nos encontramos con un Señor del Fuego interino que estaba celebrando "El día nacional de la apreciación del Té". Supongo que sabes de quién estoy hablando, cierto?- Instintivamente, Zuko empezó a masajearse el entrecejo. La primera vez que dejó a su tío encargado de la nación había instaurado ese día. Tres semanas, solamente tres semanas y podría haber instaurado el día oficial de celebración de las masitas que acompañan al té, por lo que a él le competía. Su viaje se acortaría drásticamente después de esto. Katara dejó escapar una risita al verle tan acongojado- No te preocupes, todo está bien. Cuando pregunté por tí, Iroh solo me dijo que buscara a un tal Lee que se estaba encargando de su casa de té el Dragón Jazmín. Espero haberlo encontrado.

-Si, eso… Aquí soy Lee, no me llames por mi nombre en público. Aún hay cierto recelo entre nuestra gente y…- Katara lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo, vine a ver como estabas y de paso despejarme también. No revelaré tu identidad.

-Viniste con Aang?- La chica negó con un gesto de cabeza.

-Él se quedó con Iroh. Necesitaba hablar de planes y estrategias para lograr una mayor aceptación en ciertas comunidades. Vine sola, Appa se quedó con Aang, por si estabas en la duda.

-De hecho, iba hacerte esa pregunta.- sin darse cuenta habían emprendido marcha por una de las callejuelas de la ciudad mientras dejaban atrás la fuente iluminada.- Tienes donde pasar la noche? Por que veo que traes todo para armar un campamento.- colgado del hombro de la muchacha, se podría ver la bolsa de dormir enrollada y alguna que otra manta.

-En realidad, iba a buscar alojamiento si no te encontraba antes del anochecer. Acampar era mi otra opción.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo. Cuando vivíamos aquí, rentábamos un departamento. Yo estoy ocupando el dormitorio de mi tío, mi cuarto está disponible para que lo uses.

-Eso estaría muy bien.

-Entonces todo arreglado. Yo te llevo eso, debes estar cansada del viaje.- Había algo extraño en el hecho de que ella dejara a su pareja solamente para venir a verle y saber como estaba- Por cierto, tus cosas bien con Aang? -Katara automáticamente desvió la mirada para otro lado.

-Tus cosas con Mai?- Zuko entendió el mensaje. Era prudente abstenerse de entrar en ese terreno.

-Es una larga historia…- Zuko liberó un suspiro y luego tomó las cosa que llevaba la muchacha y se les puso en el hombro.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron parados delante de un portal. Zuko extrajo la llave para ingresar. Pasaron un pequeño zaguán desde donde era visible unas escaleras. Cuando justo empezaban a subir un hombre se hizo presente.

\- Joven Lee, que bueno que lo…-El hombre enmudeció cuando vio a Katara a espaldas de Zuko- Oh! perdón, joven Lee. No sabía que su novia se estaba quedando aquí también.- Katara se sonrojo violentamente.

\- Ella no es mi novia señor Shuu!…-Zuko intentó corregir el error del dueño del complejo habitacional- Ella es una prima lejana. Si!- La mirada incrédula del Señor Shuu, forzó a Zuko de hacer más creíble la historia.- Es por parte de madre. Son parientes del norte.

-Ah! No sabía que tenían una familia numerosa.

-Claro, es que no es muy frecuente que nos visiten.- Zuko se rascaba la nuca nervioso- Lo que sucede es que…ella…

-Fue una agradable coincidencia que me encontrara con mi primo Lee. Vine por unos negocios de la familia. Realmente no me esperaba verlo aquí.- Katara salió rápidamente al rescate de Zuko.

-Ciertamente señorita. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía al joven Lee. Me costó mucho reconocerlo. Está más alto y fornido que antes. Si no fuera por la cicatriz, nunca lo habría reconocido semanas atrás.

-Ahora que lo dice señor Shuu, Lee ha cambiado mucho, incluso se dejó crecer la barba- Había una chispa de diversión en los ojos de Katara. Ud. que opina?

-Un gran cambio en realidad! Mucho más adulto. Supongo que ya con una hermosa esposa y brillantes hijos en casa. Aunque este viaje en reemplazo de su tío espero que sea breve, joven Lee. No es bueno dejar a su esposa sola tanto tiempo- Por alguna razón, la discusión sobre la ficta vida nupcial de Zuko divertía de sobremanera a Katara.- Oh! mi torpeza señorita, nunca le pregunte su nombre…- Katara estuvo a punto de presentarse cuando…

-Jin- Zuko se adelantó- Su nombre es Jin. Y creo que ella está bastante cansada de su largo viaje, en especial teniendo en cuenta que mañana deberá iniciar la jornada temprano si quiere terminar a tiempo esos negocios de la familia- el tono de voz de Zuko era bastante sugerente. Sugerente de una terrible venganza después de haberlo convertido en blanco de opiniones ajenas sobre su vida paralela.

-Lee tiene razón señor Shuu. Un gusto conocerle.

-Oh, el gusto fue mío señorita Jun. Que descansen, buenas noches a los dos- el hombre los despedía con un gesto de mano desde el pié de la escalera mientras los dos amigos subían los escalones hacia último destino del día. No pasó mucho en que el señor Shuu perdió de vista a los jóvenes. Rascándose la barbilla intentaba recordad de qué quería hablar con el joven Lee antes de que toda la conversación tomara rumbo autónomo- Mushi!- exasperado se llevó torpemente una mano hacia la frente- Mañana le preguntaré por él.- dicho ello, el casero se fue a descansar.

/\

Al ingresar al departamento, Katara pudo observar que todo estaba en orden. No había nada fuera de lugar. Zuko cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó hacia una habitación llevando consigo las pertenencias de la joven y dejándolas allí.

-Tienes hambre? Tengo unos embutidos, algo de queso y unas piezas de pan. Aunque creo que podría preparar una sopa.- Katara negó con la cabeza.- Ah! aquél es tu cuarto, siéntete como en casa.

-Descuida, antes de encontrarte, comí algo que compre en uno de esos puestos de comidas ambulantes. Estoy satisfecha. Gracias. - Katara se encaminó al cuarto que le ofrecieron ocupar. Allí se cambió por ropas más cómodas. Pero aún no podía dormir, por lo que salí de su habitación y buscó a Zuko. Este estaba en el cuarto contiguo. Llevaba solo unos pantalones holgados. -Por que Jin?- Katara se recargó contra el marco de la puerta.

-Jin fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y segundo, si estás conmigo, también debes pasar de incógnito. Todo el mundo sabe quién es la Maestra Agua de las Tribus del Sur Katara. Es un nombre único y poco común.- Dicho esto, Zuko reanudó su tarea de ponerse cómodo para ir a dormir. Mientras, luchaba con las cintas que sostenían su cabello.

Unas manos más habilidosas deshicieron el nudo de las cintas, permitiendo la libre caída del cabello renegrido del joven. Zuko había crecido mucho en los últimos años. Su cabello eran notablemente largo. Ahora le caía rebelde por toda la cara. Su cuerpo había ganado volumen y mayor definición por el entrenamiento. Su temperamento era mucho más controlado, pero aún tenía cierto problema para manejar momentos incómodos. Y ahora se estaba dejando crecer la barba. Por unos instantes se miraron para luego fundirse en un abrazo.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme-

-Gracias por dejarte encontrar.- Zuko sonrió cuando se alejó un poco de ella.

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir. Que descanses Katara.

-Buenas noches, Zuzu.


	2. Chapter 2

Unos ruidos en la cocina comedor la despertaron. Aún no había amanecido y su compañero de cuarto ya estaba de pié dando vueltas por el departamento. Se giró sobre el fotón tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero los ruidos en la sala contigua no mermaban. Desganada Katara se incorporó con un mohín dibujado en su cara. había sido un viaje largo y agotador. Luego recordó que Zuko estaba a cargo del Dragón Jazmín por lo que no podía culpar al muchacho de levantarse temprano. Se pasó los dedos por el enmarañado cabello tratando en vano de arreglar lo que veía reflejado en el espejo del aparador. Igual debería salir del cuarto, pues el cuarto de baños estaba cruzando la sala donde se encontraba su amigo.

Para cualquier individuo, salvo para ella, ver al Señor de la Nación del Fuego preparar el desayuno y limpiar los trastos hubiera sido algo inconcebible. Pero Zuko no era cualquier regente de dicha nación. Era un hombre que se hizo así mismo, surgiendo desde lo más bajo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba hoy: preparando el desayuno para ella y él. Con parte de su cabello recogido en un mono, donde generalmente descansaba la insignia de su jerarquía, que hoy no portaba, con un delantal amarrado a la altura de su cintura, servía en un par de tazas el té.

-Por fin despiertas- Katara se sobresaltó ante la mención. Por un momento pensó que él no se había percatado de su presencia en el marco de la sala.

-Estaba de camino al baño. De todas formas es muy temprano, el sol sigue oculto.- Zuko dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana más cercana. Efectivamente seguía oscuro, pero amanecería pronto.

-Eso parece. De todas formas tengo que abrir el negocio pronto. Hay clientes que inician el día con una buena taza de té.- Miró a la joven con una cálida sonrisa. Ella solo levantó un poco los hombros y se dirigió al baño para higienizarse.

Unos ojos pequeños le devolvían la mirada. El agotamiento por el viaje habían hecho mella en ella. Con unos movimientos elegantes arrojó agua fría a su rostro con la intención de lograr despertar y sacarse la pereza de encima. A duras penas logró desenredar su cabello y dejarlo decente. Como estaba en el Reino de la Tierra, intentó realizar un peinado típico del lugar. Recordó que en su mayoría eran todos recogidos con algún que otro mechón cayendo a los costados del rostro. Le pareció un poco soso dicho estilo.

-Katara! Se enfría tu té!- Zuko le llamaba, lo que obligó a la joven por tomar una solución rápida y práctica. Una coleta alta, que pese que intentó sujetar todo el cabello, algunos mechones rebeldes escaparon del agarre. Sin embargo, el espejo le devolvía una vista bastante agradable de su nuevo estilo, sencillo, práctico y elegante.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baños, pudo ver a su amigo platicando con un joven de unos diez años aproximadamente que le entregaba una canasta. El aroma que salía del pequeño objeto de mimbre le hacía agua la boca. El olor dulzón a panecillos recién horneados inundó el departamento. Al despedirse Zuko del muchachito, se volvió hacia ella.

-Viene todas las mañanas para traerme una muestra de los pasteles que venderemos en la casa de Té. Es un buen muchacho. Quieres probar alguno? - El aroma de los panecillos era embriagante. No hubo mucha necesidad de insistir, la cara de Katara lo decía todo. La pequeña canasta contenía pastelitos con crema, otros rellenos de jalea o de frutas. Cada uno era un manjar. Acompañados de una deliciosa taza de té, eran la compañía perfecta para iniciar el día.

Luego de limpiar lo usado durante el desayuno, ambos jóvenes se disponían emprender camino hacia el trabajo. Ya en la puerta del local los esperaba un hombre fornido y el muchachito que habían visto temprano parados al lado de una carreta. Por el lado posterior del vehículo, habían bandejas con pastelillos. El aroma lo confirmaba.

Zuko abrió las puertas del local y con la colaboración del hombre y el muchacho ingresaron la mercadería. Zuko introdujo Katara a Zung Huan, el dueño de la panadería ubicada a unas calles de allí que le proveían de la pastelería. Su hijo, Yian Huan era el muchachito que se encargaba de entregar los primeros pasteles a Zuko para su aprobación. Como su tío, Zung gustaba realizar nuevas versiones y crear nuevas fórmulas para crear los mejores pasteles de Ba-Sing-Se. He de allí, que luego de conocerse con Iroh idearon esta estrecha colaboración, que benefició ambos negocios. El Dragón Jazmín no solo ofrecía el mejor té de la ciudad, sino que brindaba la posibilidad de acompañarlos con los mejores pasteles de la mejor pastelería y panadería del lugar. Ambos locales incrementaron su clientela y popularidad, si eso fuera aún posible.

Katara colaboró con la ubicación de los pastelillos para que fuera aún más atractivo. Para cuando terminaron, el sol empezaba a derramar luz sobre la ciudad, y así también empezaron a llegar comensales. En su mayoría y por sus vestimentas, era gente trabajadora de distintas zonas de la ciudad. Algunos era asistentes de comercio, otros albañiles y algunos estudiantes de la universidad.

El agua en las pavas empezaba a hervir y los distintos aromas de las hierbas inundaban el lugar. El dulzor se quedaría toda la jornada invitando el ingreso al local a cualquier curioso o deseoso de un buen té. Como parte del staff, Katara obtuvo un uniforme y delantal como el que llevaba Zuko. La joven se vio sorprendida por la variedad de personas que ingresaban al local. Desde personas muy humildes a muy adineradas, todas ellas que iniciaban su días muy temprano. Por lo que Zuko le comentó, Iroh hacía un precio especial para los trabajadores y estudiantes. Como general retirado, obtenía un buen ingreso de la Nación del Fuego por los servicios prestados. Ergo, la casa de Té era un hobby, una actividad placentera y no un negocio necesariamente. Por los que el dinero no era su principal objetivo. Hacer esos descuentos y poder brindar la posibilidad que más personas disfruten de una buena taza de té, llenaban de felicidad al ex-general.

Katara se acercó para tomar el pedido de quién vendría a ser su séptimo cliente. Una muchacha, más o menos de su edad, de rostro amable, con el cabello un poco desaliñado. Tomó una de las cartas del menú para llevarlo hasta allí. Ambas muchachas se sonrieron cuando Katara ya estaba a su lado.

-No te preocupes, ya sé lo que deseo ordenar- Con una sonrisa y un leve gesto de mano, la muchacha dio a entender a Katara que no necesitaba ver el menú. - Podría ser una taza de té de jazmín y ginsen con dos pastelitos de crema? Pro favor?- matara asintió levemente y se acercó a Zuko para darle el pedido. El muchacho estaba de espaldas mientras seleccionaba una taza y realizaba el preparado. En tanto que Katara colocaba en una pequeña canastilla la bollería que la muchacha ordenó. Con casi todo listo en la bandeja, Katara esperaba el té que con sumo cuidado Zuko terminaba de preparar.

Minutos después, Katara volvía a la mesa de la muchacha para dejar su pedido. Por alguna razón ella comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda bajo la mirada escrutadora de la clienta. Pensó que si esquivaba su mirada podría seguir con sus quehaceres en el local. Justo cuando estaba por terminar de realizar el servicio allí la clienta interrumpió sus pensamientos. -Eres nueva?-

Luego del último pedido para la mesa once, Zuko pudo relajarse. El local estaba lleno, no había mesas vacías por ningún lado y todos los pedidos habían sido satisfechos. Gran parte de los pastelillos habían sido repartidos, por lo que tal vez a la tarde necesitaría realizar un nuevo pedido al Sr. Zung. Pero algo o más bien alguien faltaba. Buscó a su compañera por la zona de la cocina y el mostrador, pero no la encontró. Recordó que su ultimo pedido fue a la mesa once. Allí estaba, sentada en la silla del acompañante. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía: Katara platicaba animadamente con Jin. Jin, la muchacha que durante las últimas noches esperó en la fuente. Jin, la muchacha de su primer beso. Jin, su primera cita. Jin hablando con Katara. En un desesperado intento por llamar la atención de su amiga buscó un nombre para llamarla.

-Suki! Suki!- Katana parecía no prestarle atención, aunque en realidad la muchacha ante la mención de su amiga empezó a buscarla por el salón con la mirada.

-Parece que Lee te llama- le recalcó la joven que tenía sentada en la mesa. Matara dirigió una mirada a Zuko, quién parecía que sufría un ataque al corazón por lo rojo y agitado que se veía. El joven le hacía señas de que viniera hacia él con suma urgencia en un manojo de señas de mano. Katara se disculpó con la muchacha y emprendió marcha hacia el mostrador.

-Suki?- ella lo miró interrogándolo. Zuko dio un profundo suspiro.

-Ella es Jin- Fue en ese instante que Katara cayó en cuenta del porqué esa muchacha estaba tan curiosa de la relación que tenía ella y Zuko, alias Lee, y desde cuando trabajaba ahí, y demás preguntas.- Te preguntó tu nombre?-

-Si, pero justo me llamaste "Suki" por lo que creo que nos salvamos de un bochorno. Por cierto no se te ocurrió otro nombre?

-Era "Suki" o "Toph", no se me ocurrían otras opciones, aunque "Azula" podría haber sido una…hmmm- la cara de desagrado ante la última opción no se hizo esperar.

-No eres bueno con los apodos cierto?-Zuko levantó los hombros y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpas- Cual es el apodo de tu tío?-

-Mushi…-Katara hizo una mueca, en una mezcla de incredulidad y desaprobación, levantando una ceja. Finalmente Katara concluyó que "Suki" era su mejor nombre de pila mientras estuvieran en Ba-Sing-Se.

-Quieres hablar con ella? Parece muy emocionada de verte por estos lados. Por la forma en que te mira y me preguntaba de ti, debes ser una persona muy especial.- Zuko la miró para luego desviar su vista hacia la mesa once. La muchacha aún seguía allí, expectante y observadora. Sería lo mejor, luego de tanta espera, ir hablar con ella.-No te preocupes, yo me encargo del resto- Zuko asintió y se encaminó hacia donde Jin se encontraba.


	3. Chapter 3

Apoyada sobre el mostrador, Katara podía ver que Zuko estaba nervioso. Se rascaba la nuca, gesticulaba mucho con las manos y daba pequeños saltitos en la silla. En tanto, Jin, la muchacha que tenía Zuko en frente atinaba a sonreír, emitir ciertas risitas y mirarlo detenidamente.

Los pensamientos de la maestra agua se vieron interrumpidos por un grupo de comensales que deseaban pagar la consumición. Con mucha diligencia buscó las anotaciones de Zuko, y encontró en esa perfecta caligrafía cuanto debía abonar la mesa tres. Llevando una bandeja para recoger la vajilla y un trapo para levantar las migajas, se acercó a los clientes que la solicitaban.

Con una bella sonrisa Katara le dijo el costo - Cinco monedas de plata señores- Los hombres mayores, un poco regordetes asintieron y rebuscaron en su bolsillos.

-Jovencita, si dejas que esa conversación siga así perderás a tu hombre…jejeje- Uno de los hombres más regordetes y algo calvo le hizo aquel comentario que la tomó por sorpresa.

Katara negó con la cabeza -nosotros solo somos primos lejanos- un bufido de decepción lleno la mesa.

-Y pensar que se ven tan lindos juntos mientras trabajan-

-Una total lástima, hacen una hermosa pareja-

-Ciertamente Zang- otro suspiro en la mesa -Hubieran tenido unos hijos preciosos-

Los comentarios empezaban aflorar entre los hombres como si ella no existiera. Le pareció un poco descortés dichas opiniones acerca de su vida o elección con Zuko. Lentamente sin prestarle más atención a ella, los hombres fueron despejando la mesa y encaminandose hacia la salida del local. Todos saludaron amablemente a Zuko, pero el comentario de uno le llamó la atención al joven que se volvió hacia Katara con una mirada curiosa, que duró un par de segundos.

Entraron y salieron varios comensales más. Zuko seguía hablando con la joven Jin hasta que finalmente ella pareció que iba a pagar su mesa y con gestos negativos él se lo impidió. Katara supuso que la casa invitaba esta vez. Con cierta reticencia, el joven se acercó al mostrador donde Katara estaba seleccionando unos pastelillos para el siguiente pedido. Cruzaron miradas por un breve instante y Zuko tomó las anotaciones de la chica para ver que infusión debía preparar.

-Esos hombres que salieron hace un buen rato…dijeron algo que llamó mi atención- Katara le miró de reojo levantando una ceja- "lástima que sean primos"- Un sonrojo violento se apodero de las mejillas de la joven.- Tienes idea a que se referían? - Zuko al verla notó el rubor brillante en Katara -Estás bien? tienes fiebre?- Por un momento ella pensó que Zuko era un idiota. No podía diferenciar el rubor de fiebre del de vergüenza. Luego reflexionó que tal vez era lo mejor, mejor que él pensara que estaba enferma.

\- No es nada- Katara se quitó el delantal que llevaba- Saldré unos minutos a tomar aire fresco-.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerme cargo del resto, ve tranquila- Dicho esto la joven emprendió un pequeño paseo por la ciudad. Cruzando puentes, pudo ver un hermoso árbol en flor que se erguía al lado de unos de los canales. Este regalaba una bella sombra. Ante tanta belleza y paz que emanaba del lugar, Katara decidió tomar una pequeña siesta bajo la sombra de ese árbol.

Katara se despertó sobresaltada. No recordaba donde estaba ni por cuanto tiempo quedó dormida allí. Le costó reconocer el lugar. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, y no querías recordar lo que había soñado. Se reincorporó a duras penas y trató de regresar lo más pronto posible a las Casa de Té.

Al llegar al lugar, notó que había estado ausente por varias horas. Sin embargo, Zuko pudo arreglárselas muy bien. El joven al notar la presencia de la recién llegada se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y la guió hasta una de las mesas que estaba libre. Al rato regreso con una bandeja con unos bocadillos salados y un par de tazas de té.

Ambos comieron en silencio hasta que Zuko interrumpió -Esta noche saldré a cenar con Jin. Espero que no te moleste- Katara atinó a levantar los hombros y seguir con su comida.

La jornada terminó sin mayores sobresaltos. Pasaron por el negocio del Sr. Zung para repartir las ganancias del día y continuar así su trayecto hacia el departamento. Poco o nada se dijo, el cansancio era palpable en ambos. Sin embargo Zuko debía prepararse para una ocasión especial.

Katara realmente no cayó en cuenta de que en realidad su amigo le pedía permiso o disculpas por dejarla sola esa noche. Pero por que habría ella de molestarse? Ya en el departamento observaba como el joven buscaba que ponerse, mientras iba preparando el cuarto de baños para darse una buena y relajarte ducha.

Katara sin muchos ánimos observaba la escena, con una expresión de aburrimiento dibujada en su rostro y su mentón apoyado en su mano, cuyo codo descansaba perpendicularmente al plano de la mesa. Podía escuchar a Zuko silbar animadamente mientras se aseaba. Por qué habría de molestarle a ella? Zuko podía salir con quién se le plazca. Además, él dijo que solo quería agradecerle los buenos recuerdos de su última estadía en Ba Sing Se. Qué podía tener de malo ello? Por otro lado, desde cuando ella tiene sentimientos posesivos sobre la persona del muchacho?Él no es Aang. No se parecen en nada.

Pero a quién quería engañar. Dejando caer sobre la mesa y usando sus brazos de almohada, Katara se perdió en sus pensamientos. Y es que no era menos caer en cuenta que la verdadera razón por la que ella se encontraba allí no tenía que ver exactamente con ver a Zuko. En realidad estaba huyendo de una verdad: su relación con Aang no estaba del todo bien. No era que el joven monje haya cambiado su alegre forma de ser. Tal vez, quién cambió fue ella. Puesto que para su novio todo iba sobre ruedas, para ella no era de esa forma.

-Te encuentras bien?- la voz del Señor del Fuego, alias Lee en el Reino de la Tierra, hizo que la muchacha aterrizara del mundo de sus pensamientos. Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con una imagen un tanto shoqueante. No es del hecho de que Zuko estuviera semi desnudo con solo una toalla cubriendo desde su cadera hacia la mitad de sus muslos. Tampoco el hecho que tener el cabello mojado y una que otra gota de agua escurriendo por el cuerpo sea algo ajeno a ella. Teniendo en cuenta que su hermano Sokka no es exactamente una persona muy pudorosa y que ella viajó por bastante tiempo rodeada casi exclusivamente de varones, no habría mayor razón para sentirse avergonzada de ver a su amigo en las condiciones que normalmente un chico está cuando recién sale de tomar una ducha.

Pero fue para ella, como si lo viera por primera vez. Ya no como aquel muchacho cabeza dura que años atrás los había perseguido incansablemente. Ni como el joven que buscaba redimirse, no por honor, si no por hacer el bien y lograr justicia. Estaba mirando a Zuko no como un amigo, si no como un hombre. Zuko había madurado mucho, tanto que recién ahora se daba cuenta del verdadero cambio. Otra cosa que notó es que la pequeña barba fue eliminada dejando una mandíbula inferior suave al tacto. O eso parecía.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada- hizo una breve pausa- creo que es cansancio y nada más. Mejor me voy a dormir, que disfrutes tu salida- Ante ese escueto monólogo de la chica, el muchacho le quedó mirando con extrañeza. No sabía decir si en realidad era cansancio u otra cosa que afectaba a su amiga. Una vez que Katara desapareciera hacia el interior de la habitación donde quedaba, él continuó con sus preparativos para el encuentro con Jin. El lugar, la fuente de la farolas, la hora…Pues en realidad, estaría tarde si no se apuraba.

Logró vestirse y terminar de arreglar su cabello que peinó en un típico estilo masculino de su nación, dejándolo semi suelto de forma tal que pudiera terminar de secarse de camino a su cita. Saludó a Katara desde la puerta y emprendió marcha hacia el lugar pactado. Poco o nada podría saber Zuko que en el cuarto que alguna vez ocupó, Katara no paraba de girar sobre si misma en el fotón por la marea de pensamientos contradictorios que inundaban su mente.


	4. Chapter 4

Pensar mucho no le hacía bien. Menos sobre analizar la situación. En teoría el panorama era claro. Ella y Aang se encontraban distantes, o al menos así lo percibía ella. Distancia que se profundizó con la gran carga de tareas y viajes, sin contar los incesantes esfuerzos por unir las naciones. No podía borrar de su memoria la expresión dolida de su pareja, o ex pareja. Cuán sólidos parecían sus fundamentos en su mente y cuán fácil parecían decirlos. Era verdad que cargó con bastante culpa luego de marcharse.

Pero era necesario. Si este lapso separados era una prueba de la solidez de su relación y ella sólo estaba confundida, volvería a los brazos del maestro aire cualquier día. Pero no engañaba a nadie, pretendiendo camuflar su miedo de que otra mujer tomara su lugar en el corazón de Aang. Por momentos, ese pensamiento la mortificaba. Si ellos llegaran a tener hijos, serían muy bonitos, como los que podría tener con Zuko…

Porqué él? Porqué ahora? Katara miraba el cielorraso, como si este fuere a darle las respuestas a sus preguntas. Zuko estaba en su cita, al menos hacia una hora, y ella en el departamento, recostada en el futón, mirando hacia el techo.

Lo único que logró sacarla de sus pensamientos fue un golpeteo en la puerta del departamento. Con cierto desgano, se dirigió a ver que sucedía. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el muy sonriente señor Shuu, quién sostenía un anuncio.

-Oh! Señorita Jin, que gusto encontrarla, el joven Lee está con Ud?-

-Buenas noches Señor Shuu, mi primo salió, tenía una reunión-

-Oh que pena, y lo digo por Ud. señorita. Hoy es una noche especial!- su entusiasmo se reflejaba en la forma en que sacudía el papel en su mano- Si el joven Lee salió, Ud. también debería. Hacia las zonas altas de la ciudad hay un festival. En realidad Ud. llegó justo a tiempo para las celebraciones!- diciendo esto le extendió el papel, ya arrugado de tanto aventar- Señorita Jin, no deje pasar esta oportunidad. Cosas mágicas suceden aquí en Ba Sing Se!

La euforia del señor Shuu pudo haber sido contagiosa, o el hecho de que el festival era una mejor opción que comerse la cabeza con los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Luego de agradecerle al casero por la novedad que le traía y despedirse de él, se concentró en las letras y dibujos del festival.

No era solo un festival, era un festival de disfraces. Habría música, espectáculos y en algún momento de la noche, fuegos artificiales. Katara se dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana y vio a lo lejos una zona de la ciudad muy iluminada, que de afinar el oído se podía distinguir un sonido musical. Recordó aquella vez que se disfrazó de la Dama Pintada, que como es un espíritu del Reino de la Tierra, sería un personaje adecuado para disfrazarse.

No lo pensó mucho, cuando buscaba entre sus pertenencias los ropajes y maquillajes para poder adquirir la imagen del espíritu. Minutos después, se admiraba en el reflejo del espejo. Ya por tomar el pomo de la puerta, pensó en Zuko. Pero si ella regresaba antes que él no habría problema. Además, él no revisaría su habitación, pero no sería prudente que el señor Shuu la viera marchar.

Opción más inteligente, salir por la ventana y llevar su cantimplora con agua cargada y lista para usar ante cualquier eventualidad. Ella estaba lista para un poco de diversión y despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento. Hechó un último vistazo a su habitación, a las almohadas que abultaban su futón, para el solo caso que Zuko quisiera echar un ojo en ella por su bien estar, y salió, casi volando sobre los techos hacia el área del festival. Recordaba que Zuko no llevaba ningún disfraz al salir, por lo que dudaba encontrarlo allí.

Desde un edificio cercano a la calle principal donde se encontraban los puestos de todo tipo, pudo notar que había mucha luminosidad, por lo que desde un oscuro callejón se mezclaría con la gente. No había previsto que la Dama Pintada fuera tan popular, que varias jóvenes e incluso niñas pequeñas iban disfrazadas como ella. Si bien su atuendo carecía de originalidad, podría mimetizarse con el gentío y pasar aún más desapercibida.

Pasando por distintos puestos, los aromas a todo tipo de exquisiteces le llenaban los sentidos y le habrían el apetito. Aunque siendo vegetariana, le costó encontrar un puesto que sirvieran alimentos que pudiera consumir. Estaba fascinada con la idea de los largos mesones en ciertos sectores donde uno se podía sentar y compartir mensa con todo tipo de personas, y tener charlas amenas. Las risas y chistes resonaban en distintas partes a lo largo de los mesones. Se escuchaban historias fantásticas de viajeros, espíritus y demás aventuras.

Katara jugo alguno de los juegos de feria, obteniendo una pequeña muñeca de madera, muy hermosamente decorada, que le regaló a una pequeña que observaba asombrada como lograba encestar en todos los blancos del juego. Siguiendo con el recorrido del festival, un pequeño puesto de dulces de arroz le llamó la atención. Una dulce anciana ofrecía unos dulces decorados. Katara compró un paquete pequeño para poder disfrutarlos en el momento de los fuegos de artificio.

Alzando la mirada, buscaba entre los edificios del festival un punto ciego para poder ubicarse en el techo y disfrutar del espectáculo de luces que estaba pronto iniciar. Para su fortuna, uno de los techos se encontraba a oscuras, pues la luminiscencia no llegaba hasta allí.

Minutos después, la gente empezaba a congregarse hacia el centro del festival para obtener una buena vista del espectáculo que iniciaría en segundos más. Algunos pudieron conseguir lugar en balcones mejores ubicados, otros se subieron a los árboles, en tanto, la gran mayoría, en especial parejas, se abrazaban.

Katara no esperó que hubiera una banda musical para los fuegos, pero la música completaba el espectáculo. Los colores y formas decoraban el cielo de una forma bellísima con la música acompañando la coreografía de luces. Por unos segundos Zuko se cruzo en su mente, habrían pasado cerca de cuatro horas en que ella salió y al menos cinco desde que él se fue. Supuso que él se estaría perdiendo de esta fascinante vista.

Una presencia cerca suyo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de ropas negras, pero su rostro lo tapaba una máscara. Por el instante en que se miraron, o eso parecía, la máscara apareció azul, pero luego se teñía de los colores de las luces del cielo. Por un momento, esa máscara le era familiar. Tardó unos minutos en recordar que la había visto en la obra de teatro, aquella vez que estuvieron en la Isla Ember, cuando Zuko entrenaba a Aang en la vieja casa vacacional de la familia real. El Espíritu Azul.

Al parecer, su extraño acompañante advirtió la expresión de estupefacción de ella, por lo que para distraerla, metió la mano dentro del paquete de los dulces y levantando levemente la máscara, se lo llevó entero a la boca. Luego de unos minutos, le hizo seña de aprobación. Katara logró tartamudear un simple "gracias". Luego el muchacho le hizo señas en dirección a los fuegos artificiales, haciendo que ella regrese su atención allí.

Pasado unos minutos y finalizado el espectáculo, la banda cambió el estilo de música por algo más movido, incitando a los presentes a conseguir parejas y bailar. Su extraño acompañante de un momento a otro se paró ofreciéndole a la maestra agua su mano. Luego de tomarla, se vio tironeada por el muchacho hasta lo que vendría ser un patio trasero al cual saltaron, saliendo hacia la calle por una puerta lateral.

En realidad ella no deseaba bailar, no es que no supiera o fuera terriblemente mala. Pensaba que se había hecho demasiado tarde para no levantar sospechas en Zuko. Si bien tenía un sueño pacífico, pero algo de ruido seguro hacía al dormir. Pero en el momento que su misterioso compañero de baile la hizo girar sobre sí un par de veces, no había marcha atrás.

Los movimientos eran armoniosos, elegantes. Katara se sentía en las nubes de momento. No había Aang o Zuko en su mente. Si no esos hueco profundos, los colmillos y la máscara azul. Su Espíritu Azul y ella su Dama Pintada. Dos espíritus muy humanos, con más comunicación corporal y por señas que jamás haya tenido experiencia ella. En más de un momento se vio absorbida en esos ojos oscuros, atraída por el aroma del joven misterioso. Pero por otro lado se sentía algo ridícula. Cómo podía ser que por algo de compañía, un poco de baile, se sintiera tan atraída por un perfecto desconocido?

En una de las volteretas, pudo ver que el puesto de la anciana de los dulces había cerrado, pero observando mejor, varios puestos habían cerrado, quedando los menos con alguna clientela. Era bastante tarde, y por la posición de la luna, amanecería pronto. Katara no se percató del tiempo transcurrido, y su acompañante mucho menos.

-Perdón- se detuvo súbitamente en frente de él- me tengo que ir- el muchacho intentó tomarla de la mano, pero ella lo esquivó- lo siento, de veras, pero debo irme –mirando hacia sus pies pensó que más decirle- lo pasé muy bien y… espero que nos volvamos a ver… Espíritu Azul- inclinándose un poco hacia él, corrió del lado derecho la máscara, lo suficiente para dejarle plantado un beso en la mejilla.

No terminó el muchacho salir del estupor, cuando Katara corría hacia el primer callejón oscuro que encontrase y ayudarse con el agua control para acceder a los techos más rápido y llegar a su ventana. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, las emociones inundaban su mente y su corazón latía tan rápido y sonoramente, que tenía miedo de despertar a Zuko por el ruido.

Mientras se desvestía, creyó ver una sombra entrar por la ventana de la cocina comedor, pero al asomarse a la sala no vio nada. Habría sido su imaginación, pero de momento, ella tan solo deseaba soñar con una de las mejores noches en Ba Sing Se.


End file.
